


Eisen Bridge

by ROOMBA_FIERCE



Series: Bravely Second- World War Edition [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ba'als make an appearance, F/M, Guns, I have been inspired, Magnolia blows something up, World War AU (kinda), fun times, seriously, we need more Bravely Second fics, where are you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROOMBA_FIERCE/pseuds/ROOMBA_FIERCE
Summary: Holding the Eisen bridge outnumbered more than ten to one is no easy task. But for Angès Oblige and company, it's just another day in the life.--Don't quite know if I'll follow this up. Also fixed the text so it's not just a giant block and it actually has line spacing(now edited)





	Eisen Bridge

Angès Oblige lived in hell, or as close as she could get to on earth. Before the war, she’d been a priest, and had never touched a gun. After two years of clinging to the Eisen Bridge, she’d taken more lives than she could count, and watched good men and women die.

After another four days of hard fighting, Angès had had to bury seven more friends, among them, Commander Daniel Goodman. That left her with only another five men to hold out against a force of nearly sixty. 

The five though, had proven themselves to be resourceful, and, in a few instances, cutthroat. There was the special forces officers, Magnolia Arch and Ringabel. Magnolia was from an elite unit made to seek and destroy the empires latest creations. Ringabel wouldn’t say what he was tasked with, but he’d stayed at the Eisen Bridge through the worst of the fighting, so Angès was content to let that be.

Her other three soldiers were of the more common variety. Tiz Arrior, Angès’ second in command, was a sniper, and damn good at his job. Yew Geneolgia was from some noble house or another, and a volunteer. Edea Lee had been on the fast track to special forces before she’d dropped out of the academy to join the war.

Together, they defended the bridge, though for how much longer they could hold out, Angès could not say. The Empire had struck swiftly, taking Florem and Hartschild in little over a week, and threatened Gathelatio by sea. The Duchy of Eternia and the Crystal Orthodoxy, who’d been well on their way to an alliance, unified almost overnight, reinforcing Yunohana and driving the Empiric navy from Gathelatio. Still, they could not make up any ground, and were now locked in a deadly stalemate. 

It was in a lull in the hostilities that Angès called her men together. If the empire had not struck, the people of Hartschild would be celebrating their yearly festival. Angès figured, that after the recent losses, they needed something.

“Hey, captain.” Tiz said with a forced smile. Goodman had been his friend, and Angès could tell he was taking the loss worse than most of them. Though it might have been Yew who was the worst off. He was still shaking, and their side of the bridge hadn’t been shelled in days.

“Lieutenant Arrior.” Angès said. Alone, they were much less formal. Hell, even with the whole lot of them together, they rarely observed ranks. Technically, Magnolia was above them all, but everyone followed Angès’ lead.

“Why are we here, captain?” Magnolia asked. She had positioned herself so that she could look out across the bridge, as always. Magnolia was the most experienced of them all (even Ringabel admitted to that) and Angès knew that if the Empire made a move, Magnolia would be the first to know.

“I believe we should honor our dead.” Angès said, glancing to Edea and Ringabel, the first clutching her rifle, the later, with a hand on his pistol. “We need to remember them, and remember that they fought to protect, not to kill. Commander Goodman was planning a celebration, akin to those they hold in Hartschild. I would like to go ahead with it.”

Tiz smiled. “It’s a good idea.” He said. Angès had spoken to him before this, to be sure that she would have at least one vote in her favor. 

Magnolia turned to Yew, who had smiled, if only a little bit. “I agree.” She said. “A day of rest would do us all good.”

The four of them turned to Edea and Ringabel. Edea just shrugged. “It’s all the same to me.” She said. “S’long as there’s food, I’m good.”

Angès rolled her eyes, but said, “there will be food, Lieutenant.” She said. “And you, captain?”

Ringabel smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “If the commander was planning it, I don't see why we shouldn’t. But someone has to keep a watch on our friends.”

“We can take shifts.” Angès said. “Switch off every so often.”

The other five nodded. “Tomorrow then. Tiz and I will get the food ready.” She said. “For now, get back to your places.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The day that the six of them should have been celebrating, the Empire attacked. It began with more than an hour of shelling. Commander Goodman had built underground bunkers in his first year at the Eisen Bridge, and the six used those to survive the attack. They emerged cautiously, to see nearly the entire Empirical force crossing the bridge.

Tiz cursed. “Angès…”

“I see them.” She said. “Tiz, get somewhere with cover and start shooting. Magnolia, take Yew and do the same. Edea, Ringabel, and I will hold them back.”

Her men snapped into action, and for a second, Angès was almost proud. Tiz scrambled forwards, climbing onto the husk of a transport truck that had taken a shell to its rear, though the cab still provided ample cover. 

Magnolia took Yew’s hand and led him forwards, kneeling behind a pile of rubble, sighting down her rifle as Yew did the same. As Tiz sent the Empire’s soldier’s ducking, the pair of them opened fire, downing another two men. 

Angès led Edea and Ringabel to their foremost bit of cover, where Commander Goodman had died days ago. The knelt behind the low wall and opened fire, focing their enemy back. For a second, Angès thought they would be fine. There may have only been six of them, but they were the best the Orthodoxy and Eternia had.

But then she heard one of the men yell  _ release the Ba’al! _ and Angès felt her heart drop. She’d only heard rumors of the Empire’s newest weapon, and they weren’t good. As the armored hulk rolled out though, crushing rocks beneath it’s treads and blasting away with a twin pair of machine guns, Angès wished the rumors were true, because that... that thing was far worse.

“How the hell are we supposed to deal with that?” Ringabel yelled over the sound of bullets slamming into their cover. 

“Not a fucking clue.” Angès yelled back, peeking over the edge of her cover as the bullets died down. The guns, she could see, were smoking. “It needs time to cool down, we need to do something.”

“Stay down!” Magnolia snapped, sliding down, slamming into yet another pile of rubble as the Ba’al began firing again. “This is my job!”

“What?” Angès asked. “Are we just supposed to run?”

As the fire died off again, Magnolia smiled grimly. “Give me some cover.” She said. “And watch a Ba’al Buster at work.”

Angès glanced to Edea and Ringabel, before nodding. “You heard the woman.” She said, pulling her gun up and taking a few potshots at the empiric soldiers.

Edea and Ringabel followed suit, so they all got to watch Magnolia flip up over their cover and rush the Ba’al. Instead of her rifle, she had a pistol in one hand and a grenade in the other. She leaped onto the Ba’al, throwing open a hatch and dropping the grenade in, before jumping off and sprinting back towards her side.

The Ba’al exploded quite spectacularly, throwing metal and fire out, and Angès heard more than a few soldiers screaming as they were thrown from the bridge.

Magnolia had almost made it back across when the bullet took her in the shoulder. It seemed the rest of the empirical force was retreating, but they seemed determined to take one of the defenders with them.

“Magnolia!” Angès heard Yew shout. She couldn’t stop him from runshing out to Magnolia’s side, so she did the only thing she could.

“Cover them!” She yelled, and began shooting wildly. Yew pulled Magnolia back to her feet, and the both of them ran back to Angès’ cover, ducking behind it just ahead of another volley of bullets from the empire.

Angès looked to them, and then to the retreating enemy. “Good work, you two.” She said. “But don’t ever do that again.”   
\-------------------------------------------

With the loss of a Ba’al and more than two dozen men, the empire seemed content to sit on their side of the bridge and wait. Yew patched up Magnolia as best he could (he was a medic by training) and, again, Angès called them back from the front. This time, though, their food was laid out, and while they could not relax completely, Angès was determined to have one good day.

The empire didn’t interrupt this time, though Magnolia insisted someone keep watch as the feast started. Angès relented, but asked she at least remain for the opening of the cider.

Magnolia did, and even went as far as to have a drink with all of them before she took the first watch. “To everyone here, and everyone not.” Angès toasted. The others repeated her, and, after a pause, Magnolia saluted the commander, turning from the celebration.

She stopped though, as she was about to leave them, glancing to Yew, who was attempting to make an ‘ultra croissant,’ or so he claimed. “Yew.” She said softly. “Join me?”

Yew glanced to her, then to Angès, and then to his croissant. “Sure.” He said, taking a bite and following her out.

Angès smiled, glancing to Tiz, who had watched the whole thing. “Young love.” She said, shaking her head.

“We were like that once too.” Tiz said with a half smirk. “Remember Geyser Grotto?”

Angès flushed, taking another drink. “I remember getting threatened with a court martial.” She said.

Tiz laughed, and the celebration went on.

\-------------------------------------------------

Outside, tucked into the ruins of a barracks, Yew and Magnolia were silent. They were pressed together, as there was barely enough space for the both of them. It was a quiet night, and the two kept glancing at each other, blushing when they realized they’d been caught.

“Hey, Magnolia?” Yew asked. “How are you so… fearless, when you fight?”

“Fearless?” Magnolia responded.

“Yeah.” Yew said. “Like, yesterday. You charged that thing like it was nothing. Hell, you didn’t even flinch when you got shot.”

Magnolia smiled. “I think you are mistaken.” She said. “I am just as afraid as you, maybe even more so. But I've been trained to deal with Ba’als. I went out because I knew no one else could.”

“So, you were protecting us?” Yew asked. “But, how do you seem so… calm?”

Magnolia reached around, pulling Yew closer to herself. He stiffened for a second, before relaxing, leaning into Magnolia. 

She had heard rumors about house Geneolgia, about Yew’s older brother. She’d even eavesdropped on a conversation between Tiz and Edea about it -it wasn’t her fault, she’d been tucked away in one of her watch positions, and they’d been talking about it right beneath her.

Magnolia had asked Tiz about it once, but the sniper had just shaken his head and told her that it was Yew’s choice who to tell and who to not. She’d almost been saddened that, after weeks, Yew had not chosen to confide in her, but Tiz told her that he’d only willingly told two people about his brother, and Edea and he had been serving with Yew for the better part of four years.

“I won't let another man die if I can save him.” Magnolia told Yew. “that is what I believe. But… even I feel fear.”

Yew nodded, and there was silence between them for a time. “Magnolia?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“I…” He started. “I just… never mind.”

“No, what is is?” Magnolia asked, narrowing her eyes at the flush in his cheeks and the way he was fiddling with his hands. 

“I… well, its stupid, but Tiz said…” Yew trailed off. “I think I like you.”

Magnolia was silent for a long pause, and Yew took that in the wrong way. “I’m sorry, I know, it’s stupid, especially in war-”

“No.” Magnolia said. “It isn’t.”

Yew looked to her. “You mean…”

Magnolia leaned down, pressing a kiss onto his lips. “We have another half hour or so.” She said, pulling back with a sly smile. “We should use it.”

\----------------------------------

Angès raised an eyebrow as a Magnolia returned to them, positively glowing, followed by a furiously blushing Yew. She looked to Tiz, who only shrugged and mouthed  _ Geyser Grotto.  _

“Edea, Ringabel…” Angès trailed off when she found the pair of them locked in a very… intimate embrace. Thankfully, their clothes were still on. “OI!”

The two pulled apart, blushing and looking guiltily to Angès. “It’s your turn for watch.” She said. “And at least pretend to be doing your job. Keep your clothes on, at very least.”

The pair off them nodded and left her as fast as they could. 

“Young love.” Tiz said, joining her. “The best kind.”

“Of course.” Angès said, turning to him. “We have another few hours until it’s our turn, and Magnolia and Yew…” Angès glanced around, shrugging when she saw them secluded in a corner, sharing bottle of cider and a plate of food. “Well, they’ll be distracted.”

Tiz smiled. “I guess we can do whatever we want.” He said. And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun. I'm thinking about maybe making more, but I'm not quite sure. Shoot me a comment if you want more, or a suggestion, or whatever. I appreciate them.
> 
> Cheers


End file.
